Harry Potter and the Vampire's Love
by Full-Blooded-Demon
Summary: Harry Potter is not enjoying his summer after his fifth year, and he is being treated like a common animal. He finds a job until someone he never expected to show up in the store does. After spending time with his new found love...Harry Disappears right
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter One.**

Through out the night of July 2nd, the clouds were as black as night and the thunder and lightening was shattering throughout the sky. Thunder breaking through the dead silence of the night and lightening advancing towards the ground with every flash. In a small room in the residence of number 4 Privet Drive, a young man, was thrashing around in his sleep. His untamed hair was lying across his face, and above his eye was a scar, shaped like a lightening bolt.

"SIRIOUS!" he yelled as a flash of lightening clashed in the night sky.

Opening his eyes to reveal emerald green eyes, Harry Potter slipped on his glasses and got out of bed. Turning to see that it was only 5:30am, he headed down stairs to cook himself some breakfast, before the Dursley's woke up and forced him to cook their breakfast. After eating his eggs and back bacon, he went back up stairs and showered and got dressed in under ten minutes. Before he left his room to go back to the kitchen, his clock said that it was 6:45am.

"Better go start their fucking breakfast," he sigh heading to the kitchen and pulling out another pan and started, "and I really do not feel like getting beaten today."

With in a few minutes, Harry had three plates on the table with three cooked eggs on each, four pieces of bacon, five sausages, and eighty pancakes in the middle of the table. After, Harry washed the dishes, and noticed that when he looked out side, the shy was still pitch black, but it wasn't raining. When Harry was finished washing the dishes that he had used for the breakfast, he was going to go get a job so he can get out of the house a little, but on his way to the door.

"BOY, WHERE THE FUCK TO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING? GET BACK HERE AND COOK BREAKFAST!" he Uncle yelled coming down the stairs.

"I already cooked it Uncle Vernon, and now I am going to find a job," Harry gritted through his teeth.

"FINE! Now, go," his Uncle said as he sat down and started to eat while reading the paper.

"Finally," Harry sighed and opened the door and left.

----Else Where----

"BLAISE, GET UP NOW!" her father yelled though her door.

"Yes father," she mumbled back.

Blaise Zabini was a young beautiful girl, that had ice blue eyes, a perfect shaped head, rose lips that any male would want to kiss, and a body of a goddess. Even though her body was covered in cuts and bruises, she was still attractive. This young witch, was a graceful beauty, but it didn't help that her parents didn't treat her properly. Blaise got up, and pulled her bath robe over her silk night gown, and opened her door to be met by the back of her fathers hand.

"Next time, get up on time. Your mother and I had to make are own god damn breakfast, but you get to clean the house while we are work for a punishment for today. NOW GET GOING!" her father yelled at her and pointed to the kitchen that was down the hall.

"Yes father," Blaise sighed as she placed a hand on her cheek.

As the day went on, Blaise cleaned the house and as she did, she did nothing but wonder to herself about her parents behavior over the last two years. She had done what they wanted since she went to Hogwarts. She had made friends with Draco Malfoy, even though she hated him, she became a Slytherin, and not a Gryfindor, she had been mean to anyone that was not from her house, and most importantly, she had become an enemy to the man that she loved, ever since she saw him, she was forced to hate Harry Potter. Even though she watched him from a distance, she had never told anyone that she loved him, not even her best friend, Joyce, a muggle that lived down the street from her, but hasn't seen her since last summer. The one thing that Blaise could think of, that made her parents act like this, was what she refused to do, when she got back from Hogwarts, last year.

-----_Flashback-----_

_ As she walked with her parents towards the car, she noticed that they were acting differently around the wizards that were with Harry Potter. They hide their faces and covered themselves with black cloaks. When they got to the car, Blaise sat in the back with her black Owl, while her parents drove._

"_Blaise, honey," her mother said in a calm voice._

"_Yes mother," she smiled back_.

"_Your father and I have something that we wish for you do take," her mother's face sudden;y turned very serious._

"_W ... What is that," Blaise stuttered back._

"_We want you to take the dark mark, and serve our lord," her father said in a very dark voice._

"_W ... Wh ... What? I ... I refuse to. You can't make me," Blaise said with anger, but also with a little scared._

"_You are going to wish you never said that," her mother and father said in unison._

_-----End Flashback-----_

Blaise never did regret saying that, but she regretted coming home this summer. As she drained the water out of the sink, and place the food on the table, she was about to o to her room when she heard a car door open, and close.

"Oh, shit. He's home, and he is probably drunk to. Fuck." Blaise turned on the spot, and was about to run to her room, but was grabbed from the back of her hair.

"Were do you think you are going?" her father asked, and she could smile the Fire Whiskey on his breath.

"No, let me go, nooooooooo," Blaise said, as she was dragged to her room by her father and thrown on her bed.

"Now, you are going to lay there a not scream. Understand?" he said as he stumbled to the bed and fell on top of her and started to kiss her everywhere.

"No, get off, stop it," Blaise said as loud as she could.

"Shut up slut," her father commanded and slapped her across the face. And then he ripped open her bath robe and removed her night gown that she was still wearing from the night before.

----With Harry----

Harry had walked from the Dursley's to the nearest mall, which was a good hour away. As he walked around, he noticed a few stores that he stopped in an looked around. He was determined to find a job anywhere, but before he went to hand in his resume that he has secretly typed up on Dudley's computer, he heard a very familiar screech. As he turned on the stop, he noticed that an owl was flying around and diving at people in the mall. When Harry took a closer look, he noticed that it wasn't Hedwig, but it was a snow owl. Doing the only thing that he could think of, he walked out of the store he was in, and took his index finger and thumb, and whistled to the owl, and then stuck out his arm for the owl to land on.

"Now, where did you come from?" he asked himself as it landed on his arm, and stroked it.

"Hey you," and man said as he was running towards Harry.

"Yeah, what would you like?" Harry asked the man when he stopped in front of him.

"First, I would like that owl back, and second, how did you do that?" he asked, as he caught his breath.

"Well, I have worked with owls before, but why should i give it to you, last time I checked, pet stores don't sell owls." Harry said to the man.

"Well, I thought that I would give it a try, and people like them, but these are untamed, and are going nuts, but she seems to like you," the man said back.

"OK, here then, and I guess I'll stop by and look at the others," Harry said, and he turned to walk away until.

"Wait, please, maybe I could offer you a job," the man said.

"Really, just to look after the owls?" Harry asked back in a surprised voice.

"Well, you well need to take care of the other animals I assign to you, but I well pay you extra if you could tam these owls." he stated.

"How many owls?" Harry asked curiously.

"About twelve or so," the man answered.

"I could do that, I'm in." Harry said and stuck out his hand.

"Good, you start today," the man said taking Harry's hand, " and the name is Mike."

"OK, Mike. Could you let that one fly, and she'll follow me," Harry said.

"Sure, but again, how do you know?" Mike asked.

"I have my own owl," Harry said, then realized that he shouldn't have, "I found her and healed her injuries, and she never left me." Harry covered himself as Mike was giving him a weird look.

"Oh, well, what's your name then?" Mike asked.

"Harry, Harry Potter."

**A/N: If you read this then please review, cause i want to know what you think before i continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/U: Sorry everyone that it took so long to write this chapter…I have been busy with high school...and examinations in classes. The Summary has changed for a reason.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter.**

While Harry was starting his job, somewhere in a room, decorated in dark purple with hints of green in it, sat a teenage girl, holding her legs to her naked chest in the fetal position, rocking back and forth, with silent tears rolling down her face, falling from the baby blue eyes.

Blaise sat in the corner furthest away from her bed, while reliving the events of the night before. Her father had brutally raped her, and she had rejected numerous times, but that just got her hit. Trying to drift from those memories, Blaise tried concentrating on the only thing that was left to love, Harry Potter. After what seemed like 3 minutes, which was actually 3 hours, voices from the living room pulled Blaise back from her thoughts.

"Where is she?" a voice asked with grace.

"That is none of your business," the voice of Blaise's father answered.

"It is my business, now, where?" the graceful voice asked again but with more aggression.

"NO! GET OUT!" her father yelled.

"No," the voice said calmly.

"Then die old fool."

There was silence for a few minutes after that. Until there was a knock at Blaise's door which she ignored for the first few times it was knocked upon. After about the fifth time, Blaise got up and pulled on a house coat and opened the door enough to look out. Only to find a very calm looking Albus Dumbledore looking at her.

"Professor!"

---------------------------------**At the Dursley's at Nine pm**-------------------------------

As Harry was walking towards the prison that Dumbledore had places him since he was one years old, he was recalling his day. During the time he had worked, he had named three of the owls he liked that he was training. Harry named them Mione, Nor, and Esialb. They were named after the people that he cared for in the world, Hermione, Ron; as a brother; and the Slytherin princess, Blaise, who he had fallen in love with at the first sight of her. All the pain that he endured during his time at the Dursley's was reliefed by the thought of her. All of a sudden Harry's thoughts were interrupted by someone smacking him across that face.

"WHERE IN THE DEPTHS OF HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Vernon yelled.

"I…," Harry started.

"YOU WEREN'T HOME TO COOK DINNER, SO YOUR AUNT HAD TO! NOW YOU HAVE DONE IT!"

Before Harry knew hit, he had been whipped across the back and was on his knees. But Uncle Vernon didn't stop there, he continued, breaking skin with every strike, and drawing blood. About twenty whips later, Harry was in his room reading a note from the Ministry saying he was able to do magic. Even thought the news was good, the pain that he was bearing was too much. So he took a shower then went to bed to relax, and sleep dreamlessly.

--------------------------**Back with Blaise**--------------------------

"Professor!" she asked with shock.

"Good afternoon Blaise," Albus replied with a nod.

"What are you doing here?" she asked while opening the door to let him in.

"I am here to take you some where away from here," he answered while he glided into the room.

"To where?" she smiled weakly.

"No, sorry, not somewhere, more likely to someone that can keep you safe, Dumbledore reassured.

"Ok, whom are you taking me to?" she asked with the hint of interest.

"Let's just say that he is the Champion of Gryffindor," Dumbledore stated as all her belongings packed themselves and her robe turned into a pair of pants and a sweater.

"Harry," she whispered.

Dumbledore could only smile at the look on Blaise's face.

---------------------------------------**Dursley's in the morning**----------------------------------

"Wake up cousin, and make my breakfast," the booming voice of Dudley Dursley.

"Shut up you fat fuck," Harry replied sleeplessly.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Dudley boomed even louder as he smashed into the room.

"You heard me," Harry snarled as he got up and pointed at Dudley, "I called you a fat Fuck."

Dudley opened his mouth to reply, but wasn't able to, due to the fact that a lightening bolt flashed from Harry's hand right into Dudley's fat body. As Dudley let out a scream of pain, and ran from downstairs. Harry smirked and quickly got a pair of baggy black jeans, which hung off his waist, loosely at that, and a white tank top. He looked around the room quickly; he pulled out his wand and said two spells. One to organize everything into his trunk, and the other to shrink it.

"POTTER!" came his uncle's voice.

"Hedwig I trust you to find me after this," Harry said as he let her fly.

"POTTER, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON?" Vernon yelled from the door way.

"He got what he deserved, and for you," Harry replied, as he caught the whip his uncle lashed out, around his wrist, "you can burn in hell."

And with that the whip was engulfed in flames, and Uncle Vernon was set a flame. As Vernon ran from the room burning, Harry grabbed his shrunken trunk and a duffle bag, and his wand, he walked down stairs. As he looked to his aunt in the kitchen, he noticed that she had a fresh cut on her cheek. So summoning a test tube, he collected three drops of it and healed it.

"I am leaving for good now," Harry said as he walked towards the door," hope you have a good life with out me."

As Harry got to the door, he stopped and looked at the key rings. Deciding on a pair he opened the door and to the garage. As he walked into the garage he threw his stuff into the passenger seat of BMW Z-8 Roadster, which was painted blood red with black details, and started it up.

"HEY THAT'S MINE YOU ASS!" Dudley screamed out the door.

Harry did not acknowledge that Dudley was there, but gave him the finger, and took off down the street. All three Dursley's stood there shocked.

-----------------------------**Blaise and Dumbledore----------------------------------**

Blaise was still trying to come back to reality. Dumbledore was taking her to Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived. The Tri-Wizard Champion. The Chosen One. The boy she loved secretly. As she thought about the possibilities of it, she was brought back to reality.

"Blaise, are you coming?" Dumbledore asked as he opened the front door the house.

"What? Oh, sorry Professor, um, yeah I am ready," she replied and smiled. "If you don't mind me asking, how are we getting there?"

"We are going by car. It is not a long trip, but it is a little long drive," Dumbledore replied as he waved his wand and his robes turned into muggle cloths.

"Are we going by taxi?" Blaise wondered out loud.

"No, we are taking my new Coop Mini. Really fascinating." Dumbledore stated with an admirable stare at his car.

"YOU DRIVE!" Blaise yelled shocked.

"Yes, but could you keep your voice down please," Dumbledore said while rubbing his ear.

"Sorry," Blaise whispered.

"No worries, now let's be off."

**A/U: Ok again sorry for the wait, but school is killing me. And please if you do not like the store do not review. Oh…and for anyone that thinks I do not know that Blaise is actually a male, I do, but there is a reason they call this website FANFICTION. Thanks to my reviewers….third chapter on the way.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/U: Ok readers, here is the third chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter.**

As Dumbledore drove at a normal speed, Blaise sat in the passenger seat thinking about all the times she had followed Harry around the school. She remembered watching him enter the trap door for the philosopher stone, and watching him recover in the hospital wing in the middle of the night. She remembered following him into the girl's washroom and watched as he spoke parsel tongue; which was a trait that she found very sexy; and watched him enter the chamber of secrets. Watched him produce his first Patronuse. How he stayed in the library looking for a way to breathe under water. But the most painful memory she had was watching him going out with Cho Chang, but was happy that he had returned to the castle alone. Without realizing it, they had been driving for 5 hours, and it was now noon.

"Blaise, we are almost there," Dumbledore said while turning onto Privet Drive.

"Oh, God Help me," Blaise whispered.

----------------------------------**With Harry-**------------------------------------------

Five hours ago, Harry was pissed and had fire behind his eyes. He had been debating with himself if to go back and finish them off and put them six feet under, or forget about them. Harry had finally found a spot in the employee parking lot and almost hit his boss while parking his car. Mike asking what was wrong, Harry told him how he was being treated and what happened right before the summer.

"So, your god father was shot?" Mike asked raising an eye brow.

"Yup, oh, and can I ask you a favor?" Harry questioned.

"Go ahead," Mike said while closing his trunk to his 2005 Mustang Coop.

"Well, I need a place to stay, since there is no fucking way I am going to go back to that hell hole," Harry explained, and asked at the same time.

"A place eh," Mike thought, "there is a flat above the store, that goes over to the next store, so it is like twice a big as the store itself. I could rent it to you."

"Really!" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yup, but you would have to buy your own cloths and food. There is furniture already up there," Mike stated.

"How much?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I would say about 25 bounds a week, making it 100 bounds a month, is that good?" Mike stated and asked.

"I think I could manage that," Harry said knowing that he makes 25 bounds an hour and an extra 50 bounds for training the owls.

"Great now get your stuff and let's get to work," Mike stated as he walked towards the mall.

Harry couldn't believe his luck; he had a place to stay, and a job to earn some money. As soon as Harry walked into the mall, it started to down pour and thunder. Lucky for Harry had put the top up on the car. As soon as Harry got into the store he went up to the flat and unpacked the cloths that he had, and put everything to do with the magical world out of sight from any muggles. Before he went down to work Harry had placed his wand in a holster on his ankle.

It had been five hours since then, and Harry was happily working with the pets and the owls. He had already made twenty five sales since then, but only one that took more then twenty minutes to complete. A little boy had come into the store wanting to buy a snake, but the snake he had wanted was a little venomous, and the mother was worried. So Harry grabbed the sake and took it into the back and had a talk with it. By the time the sale was complete, Harry had told the mother that the snake shouldn't bite anyone, but if he does, just bring the snake back and give the person that was bitten the antidote. Harry was about to take a lunch break when from nowhere.

"HARRY!"

-------------------------------------**Blaise and Dumbledore**------------------------------------

As Dumbledore pulled into the drive way to number 4 Privet Drive, he felt the nervousness of his student next to him. It was true, Blaise was horror struck, she was thinking that Harry wouldn't like her.

"There is nothing to worry about my child. Harry well welcome you to his house. I know for a fact that he has nothing against you, but rather has feelings towards you," Dumbledore assured her with that famous twinkle in his eye.

"He has what?" Blaise asked thinking that she had heard wrong.

"Feelings," Dumbledore winked as he got out of the car.

"What do you mean he has…" but Blaise wasn't able to finish her sentence because Dumbledore was now standing at the front door waiting for it to be opened.

"What do you want?" the sound of Vernon's booming voice came from the door as it opened.

"I wish for you to let me in Dursley," Dumbledore replied.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are?" Vernon asked as he swung the door open fully.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Head Master of Hogwarts School for Witch Craft and Wizardry," he stated calmly.

"You…you're the one who left us with that skinny ass bastard of a freak, aren't you?" Vernon snarled.

"His name is Harry, you fat piece of muggle. Now where is he?" Blaise said as she came towards the door, annoyed that Harry was talked about like that.

"And who the fuck are you, his slut?" Vernon glared.

"My name is Blaise Zabini, and no, I am not you fat ass. Now where is Harry?" she asked again getting more annoyed and pulling out her wand.

"I am not telling you anything," Vernon answered thinking that would shut her up, but being wrong.

"One last chance, where is Harry?" she asked again with venom in her voice while pointing her wand at him.

"Humph, you can't trick with that, you can't do that stuff out side of school," Vernon said with a know it all additude.

"Oh, but she can and she well if you do not answer," Dumbledore said knowing full well that Blaise was given a letter saying she was able to do magic.

"He's not here. Are you happy, no get lost." Vernon shouted and slammed that door, and walked away.

BOOM!

The front door went flying past Vernon in splinters, and turned to see a very pissed off witch before him.

"WHERE IS HE?"


	4. Authors Note

Ok. To all my reviewers, I know you thought this was another chapter, but at the moment I do not have the chapter that I have written with me. The next chapter well be up when I can get to my other computer.

To clarrify what has happened to Harry, with the sudden out burst of power, his is going to become something within the next few chapters. But as my summary says, is that Harry is going to disappear for a year. So hold on…oh, and the is going to be a twist with two characters.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/U: ok I know that the new chapters are a little short…it Is just because I am cutting some of the original chapters in half.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

As Harry turned around to meet the person who girlishly screamed his name, he was tackled to the ground, and all he could see was a bush of brown. As he felt the weight shift from off of him, he got up and looked to see who had tackled him. There standing in front off him in knee high black boots, a jean mini skirt, and a skin tight black halter top was Hermione Granger.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" Harry asked shocked.

"I'm here with some old friends of mine and Ron is here with us. What are you doing here?" Hermione replied and asked.

"Me, I work here Hermione," Harry said while he opened his arms to the store and then dropped them to his sides.

"What? You work here? What about the Dursley's?" Hermione asked really fast.

"Yes, I work here, and I left the Dursley's. and I live in the flat above the store," Harry answered and explained to the anxious Hermione.

"You left, why? Dumbledore is going to be pissed at you," Hermione said.

"I can give fucks of what Dumbledore thinks Hermione," Harry replied in a snappish tone, "sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"It's ok Harry, you talk to us about it later, but why did you leave the Dursley's?" Hermione asked again.

"Come with me and I well show you why," Harry said while he grabbed Hermione and started for the back of the store, "hey mike I am taking off for now, is it cool?"

"Yup, go ahead, you work twice as hard today," a voice from the counter answered.

As soon as Harry heard Mike answer, he took Hermione to the flat up the stairs that were in the back of the storage area. When Harry got to the door, he waved his hand over the handle and muttered something. A click was heard and the door opened.

"Harry, did you just do magic?" Hermione asked as soon as she was in the room and the door was closed.

"Yes," Harry replied with a look of confusion on his face.

"We aren't allowed to do magic outside of school, remember," Hermione stated.

"I am allowed to do magic Hermione, so do not worry about it," Harry assured her as he went into the kitchen area to get a drink.

"Ok, whatever. Now, why did you leave the protection of the Dursley's?" Hermione questioned again, as Harry came back into the room.

"This is why," Harry said.

And with his answer, he turned around, so his back was to her and took off his work shirt. There was a gasp that escaped Hermione's mouth, as she took in the sight in front of her. On his back, were many scars, some that were fresh, and old. As Hermione got closer to him, she took a finger and traced on off the long scars that went down his back completely. As Harry shuddered, he turned to face her, so she was now looking directly at Harry's naked chest.

"They did that to you?" Hermione asked with great concern in her voice.

"Yes, and they beat me too, but it is ok, I got them back," Harry said with a mischievous grin.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked with her hands now on her hips.

"To be honest, I do not know. One minute I was arguing with Dudley, and the next, I was setting my uncle up in flames," Harry explained as he looked to the roof for an answer that wasn't there.

"Ok, well that doesn't seem right now does it. But if you are sure you are ok, then I'll leave it alone," Hermione said.

"Thanks, now, let's go find Ron," Harry said as he put on a white muscle shirt.

---------------------------------------Blaise and Dumbledore-------------------------------------

Vernon stood there looking at the girl who had blown his door down. Blaise was furious with this man, and she was going to find out were Harry was.

"Listen here bitch, he isn't here, now leave my house," Vernon demanded.

"No, I will not leave. I asked you were he was, not if he was here. NOW WHERE!" Blaise countered.

"Go try the mall, he said that he had gotten a job there, so leave," Vernon said, "and fix my door."

"Fine. _Repairo._"

With that Blaise and Dumbledore walked back to the car, but as Blaise was about to get in, she encountered Dudley coming up the drive way.

"Now hey the baby. Why don't you come here for some Dudley torture if you know what I mean," Dudley smirked.

"Fuck you," Blaise replied. The out of no where, she leveled Dudley to the ground with on hit.

"Now, Blaise was that totally necessary?" Dumbledore asked her as she got in the car.

"Yes, he was hitting on my, and offered me sex with him," Blaise said while glaring at the Professor to drop it.

"Ok then. Let's be off to the mall." The pulled out of the drive way, and took off down the road.

-------------------------------------Harry at the Mall-------------------------------------------

As Harry and Hermione headed back down the stairs to the store, Harry had a question he needed to ask Hermione so she could clarify.

"So you are here with Ron?"

"Yes, and some of my old muggle friends," Hermione answered.

"So are you and Ron are…," Harry stopped as he was cut off by Hermione finishing his question.

"Together? No. And I wouldn't go out with Ron. Anyway, he seems more interested in my friend Amanda."

"Okay then. So where are they?" Harry asked as they walked towards the exited to the store.

"I think that they said that they were going to the food court," Hermione smiled, and then noticed an owl to her right, "Umm, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are there owls in the store?" asked a confused Hermione.

"Because Mike sells them for the time being," Harry explained.

"Do you know them?" Hermione asked and smiled.

"Sure do," Harry replied and whistled quickly, "Mione!"

"What Harry?" Hermione looked at him.

"No not you," Harry said and laughed at the look on Hermione's face. Then noticed the familiar weight on his left shoulder, "Hermione, this is Mione," Harry explained while pointing at the owl.

"You didn't name her after me did you?" Hermione asked curiously, with a little blush on her checks.

"Yup," he answered watching the blush become a darker shade of red, "I also named two more. Nor, Esialb, come."

"Three owls have names?" she asked.

"Yes, now you hold Nor," Harry replied as he handed her a red barn owl.

"Nor? What kind of name…Oh Ron, I get it," and she laughed.

"So you like them? I named them after the three people that I care deeply for, and the people that I would risk my life for. You and Ron." Harry said while looking at them all.

"And the other owl is named after whom?" Hermione asked with a questionable look.

"Is named after the girl that is in my most secretive dreams, and that I secretly love more then anything," Harry said with passion in his voice.

"Who? The owl is named Esialb, but that is not a name Harry, who?" Hermione asked desperate to know.

"I well tell you later ok Hermione," Harry said as they headed to the food court.

As Harry and Hermione continued to head towards the food court, they started to discuss last year's events from school. Harry then started to wonder if he would be able to play quidditch again. It took less then five minutes to get to the food court, but when they got there, Ron was going to in trouble. Ron was standing in front of a girl with pitch black hair that went passed her butt, and was held in a high ponytail. She was wearing a black tank top that show a fair amount of cleavage, fish nets that went up her arms, with fingerless leather gloves on. She had a leather mini skirt, and thigh high leather boots, that had at least two inches to them in the heal. Her eyes were outlined in black make-up, and she was wearing dark dark purple lip stick. In front of Ron, was a man yelling that was the size of Dudley, but not in fat, but in muscle.

"How dare you kiss her, you freak," the guy screamed at Ron.

"Shove off, you bug git," Ron snared back.

Make me idiot, Amanda is my girl."

While Hermione stood in shock, while Harry noticed a guy pull Amanda away from Ron, while he had her mouth covered, making it so Ron was surrounded. Harry looked on in worry, he was sure that Ron was going to be ok, but until he saw a glimmer of light from one the hands of the gang. Looking around the circle of guys, he noticed that each one of them had a forearm length blade in their hand. All of a sudden Harry had a surge of energy, not knowing were it came from, he took off towards the gang. While running Harry opened his hand to enclose it around a Katana that materialized out of no were. Then without knowing, he found himself flipping through the air and landing in the middle of everything, blocking the leader's swing of his blade.

"What the hell?" the guy that was arguing with Ron said looking at Harry.

"Where did he come from?"

"How?"

"Who?"

"Get lost now!" Harry snarled.

"Who the hell are you?" the guy asked while pulling back his blade.

"None of you business," Harry said looking up to only see that there was a blood red fire in his eyes.

"Then you die with the punk," he said.

Then he went to stab Harry, but within a blink of the eye, Harry had disarmed him, and had the tip of his mysterious katana at the mans throat.

"Take your boys, and leave," Harry said looking around, "NOW!"

With in an instant every one of them was running away, with their leader right behind them.

"Bloody hell, I owe one man," Ron said to this mysterious man in front of him.

"Anything for a best mate," Harry said while he sheathed the Katana onto his back, were the sheath had suddenly appeared, and turning to face Ron.

"HARRY!"

-------------------------------------Blaise and Dumbledore-----------------------------------------

After driving for an hour from the Dursley's house, Dumbledore finally pulled his car into the mall parking lot. Blaise was going to even more angry with that fat ass whole of a muggle if Harry wasn't here. Dumbledore second that thought, still mad that they had let Harry leave in the first place.

"Professor, do you know where he is in the mall?" Blaise asked while getting out of the car.

"I have a hunch, but it is just a hunch," Dumbledore smirked.

"Where then?" she asked again.

"You'll see."

With that Dumbledore and Blaise headed into the mall. Blaise had asked to change into something different, so she went to the restroom and changed into a pair of tight fitting low cut jeans and a tank top that was cut off at the navel area. After changing, Blaise kept looking around the mall just to see if she can catch a glimpse of Harry. But she gave up when Dumbledore ushered her into a pet store. As Blaise looked around, she noticed a familiar white owl.

"Hedwig?" she asked out loud.

"Hedwig? Isn't that Harry's owl?" Dumbledore asked her, and assuming he was right about his hunch.

As Blaise walked towards the owl, another snow owl landed on her shoulder. Noticing that this owl was not tagged, she assumed it was Hedwig.

"Hey you. Put that owl down," a voice said.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked the man that walked up to him.

"I am Mike, the owner of the store, and that owl belongs to an employee by the name of…"

"Harry Potter," Blaise finished.

"How did you know that?" Mike was confused and shocked.

"Can I have a word," Dumbledore stepped up.

-------------------------------------In the Food Court at the Mall-----------------------------------

"For fuck sack, why can't I go anywhere without getting my name yelled?" Harry stated.

"Sorry mate, but why are you here?" Ron asked as Amanda came back into view beside Ron.

"I'll explain after, why don't we get something to eat first," Harry suggested.

"Sounds great to me Harry, but first," Hermione said and walked right up to him.

SMACK!

Harry stood there, with a bug red hand print on his face, his head turned to the right. In front of him was a very pissed off Hermione.

"Don't you ever, scare me like that again Harry James Potter. NEVER!"

"Hermione calm down," Ron said.

"Wow," Harry said, "I didn't even feel that. Let alone know what I was doing a few minutes ago."

"What!"

Everyone around them had seen it. Any normal person would have collapsed, but Harry stayed standing. Harry now noticed two more girls standing with Hermione holding her back. The one on the left was wearing hip hugging jeans, and a belly top showing off a very sexy looking belly button ring. She had blue finger nails, and blue eye shadow, with lipstick, all to go with her blue hair. The other girl that was on the right to Hermione was wearing black baggy jeans, and a skin tight tank top, that was cut low, showing off a massive amount of cleavage, and she had blood red hair.

"Why you…you…" Hermione tried to speak, but found her voice lost.

"Hermione that we be enough for now ok," Harry said with a smirk on his face, "and someone introduce me to these three fine looking ladies that are we her."

"…y…y..."Hermione tried again.

"Well Harry, this is Amanda, that Sam, and that is Rose," on said while he pointed to Amanda, then to the girl on the left, then the one on the right. And Harry watched as the all blushed at his gracefulness, "Everyone this is Harry Potter, are best friend."

Out of nowhere Harry snapped his fingers, "Let's get some lunch then." The smirked at Hermione.

"I am going to get you Harry James Potter," Hermione threatened, then whispered, "No one putts a silencing charm on me."

As Harry explained why he was at the mall. The time went by very fast, and before they knew it, everyone said that the had to head back to Hermione's. It seemed that the three girls knew about Harry, Ron, and Hermione. So instead of making them take the bus back, Harry drove them all back to Hermione's house after charming his car to fit five people, but it looks like a normal two seated car. After Harry got back to the mall, he had to take the back why into his flat. The first thing that he realized is that the front door was open and there were two people sitting on his couch. While walking up behind them quietly, and unsheathing his katana, he put it to the back of their throats and said.

"Who are you and what do you want?"


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

As Harry held is Katana in at the two intruders throat's, he noticed that one was trembling. The other only sat there with his hands together in his lap, remaining calm.

"Well Harry, I was hoping that you would turn on the lights so we can see you," said a familiar voice.

"Fine," Harry said and slowly removed his katana, "Lumos"

With that, every light in the room turned on, and the people that were setting on the couch were none other then Albus Dumbledore, and to a shock and confusion to Harry, Blaise Zabini was now standing in front of him. Even in a pair of jeans, and a tank top, she was even more beautiful. Harry couldn't help but look her up and down, twice. Dumbledore saw this and smirked as Blaise blushed, and turned in embarrassment.

"What are you doing here Dumbledore?" Harry asked taking his eyes off of Blaise, and glaring at Albus.

"I need to ask you to do a favor for me," Dumbledore replied, shocked by the glare.

"Oh, no fucking way. I am not doing anything for you, after what you put me through," Harry stated with anger, "every time that I do you a fucking favor I get hurt or something, so take you favor and shove it."

With out Albus or Harry noticing, Blaise was struck with hurt and pain. Harry didn't want her here. Dumbledore had lied to her; Harry had no feelings for her at all.

"Harry listen, please. This favor is not going to get you hurt in anyway," Albus explained.

"What is it then? Do I have to protect something?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"That is precisely it. But not something, bit someone," Dumbledore replied.

"What! Who?" Harry was confused.

"Blaise is who. She needs a place to stay, and this is the perfect place I can think of, though I would rather it be your aunts house, since it has the blood protection, but seeing is that you have over thought that and have some of her blood, then this is the safest place," Dumbledore explained.

Harry was shocked enough to faint on the spot, but held his ground. Dumbledore wanted him to protect Blaise over the summer. The girl that he had secretly loved over the years was to be in his flat.

"Sure," Harry said with holding the excitement in him, "she can stay here."

THUMP!

Harry spun around and found Blaise passed out on the floor. She must have fainted for some reason. "I'll get into the bed."

"I'll just summon her things and leave," Dumbledore said and flick his wrist and Blaise's belongings appeared on the floor and he was gone in a crack.

Harry collected Blaise bridal style in her arms, and walked towards the bedroom and placed Blaise on the bed, and covered her up. Looking down at her, Harry brushed a stray hair behind her ear. **She looks like an angel**, Harry thought. Leaving her alone, Harry walked back to the kitchen.

------------------------------------------Hermione's-----------------------------------

Hermione had been home for at least four hours, and she was still processing what had happened at the mall. Harry had been beaten, and whipped. He had run away, found a place to live with a good job. She had been so worried about him since the end of the term. As she thought about it, she never noticed a red haired girl floo out of her fireplace.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" the girl asked.

"Hm? Oh, its you Ginny, sorry I was thinking about today at the mall," Hermione explained.

"About Harry?"

"Yes,"

"Hermione just think about the fact that he is ok," Ginny said as she sat down.

All Hermione could do is just nod her head in agreement. She soon felt Ginny place her hand under her chin to look at her. When she turned her head to look at Ginny, she found that she was an inch from her face. With out warning, Hermione captured Ginny's mouth with hers, like so many nights before, but this time it was more passionate, and more sentimental. Ginny being one not to be taken by a forwards move like this, replied by opening her mouth and licking Hermiones bottom lip. Hermione instantly gave access to Ginny, and their tongues met half way as they lay back on Hermione's bed.

--------------------------------Harry's Flat-------------------------------------

It had been at least one hour since Dumbledore had left. Since that time, Harry could only think of one thing. **Blaise is staying with me, in my flat. ** Harry sat back in his recliner, thinking to himself about what had happened in the food court.

"Where in the hell did that come from?" Harry asked aloud, "I mean the power that I felt was the last thing I remember and then suddenly I was in the middle of the group turning to face Ron."

While Harry was talking to himself, he didn't notice the owl that swooped through the window and drop a letter. Harry was so into his thoughts, that he actually didn't notice the letter until after he had gotten a drink.

"What's this?"

Opening the letter, Harry read it and had to re-read it out loud to be sure that he had not gone blind.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It has come to our attention that your God Father, Sirius Orion Black as passed away. We are here by stating you the new Head of the Black Family, and the new Head of the Potter Family. We are sorry to in form you that you need to be at the reading of Sirius Orion Black last will and testimony on July 30th._

_Thank you,_

_Head Goblin of Gringotts._

Harry now had tears rolling down his face. Still depressed about the death of his godfather, and now he was the Head of the Potter and Black family. Unknown to him, was the fact that he was crying out loud, and Blaise had heard and had gotten up to see what was happening. When she opened the door to the bedroom, she saw Harry Potter on the ground crying in the fetal position.

"Potter, what is your problem now?" Blaise asked in her Slytherin attitude, but was actually worried about him.

"Not now Zabini, it has nothing to do with you," Harry said as he looked at her, thinking that he must look pathetic.

"Well I thought that I could help you with the pain," Blaise replied leaning against the wall.

"You know nothing of pain Zabini," Harry muttered, but Blaise caught it any way.

"How dare you Potter. You don't even know me and you say I do not know pain," she said gritting her teeth, "never talk to me about pain, you should be the one that knows nothing about pain."

"Yeah, ok. I don't know pain, that's a laugh. Let's see, first my parents were killed by Voldemort, second I've had to face him for the last five years, Umbridge used a blood-quill on me, and threatened me with the cruciatus curse. I have had the killing curse thrown at me more times then I can count," Harry was now standing and a thunder storm was brewing out side to agree with Harry's mood, "and to top everything off, I saw my Godfather murdered in front of my eyes, and Dumbledore still forced me to live with my fucking relatives."

Blaise was now backed right up against the wall, opposite of Harry. She was terrified of the magical vibes coming off of Harry, and was frightened of the power in his voice.

"And what do your relatives have to do with your pain Potter?" Blaise asked keeping her cool.

"You wanna know, then take a good look," and Harry ripped his shirt off and turned around for Blaise to look at his back.

Blaise just stood there as shocked as Hermione did when she saw his back. The scars on his back had become more visible, and rougher looking. Blaise couldn't take it anymore, and burst into tears and ran down the door into the rain.

"Shit, I don't think I should have done that," Harry said as he ran after her in the purring rain.

--------------------------------Ron Weasley---------------------------

Ron had been home for at least three hours, because he had walked Amanda home and stayed for a good snog session. But he still couldn't get over the fact that Harry was at the mall. He had been ready to take on the muggle at the mall, but Harry had to interfere thinking that Ron couldn't take him. Ron had had enough, he was tired of sitting in the shadows, and decided that it was time to turn against him, but didn't know who to go to until.

"I well go to Dumbledore," Ron whispered to himself.

--------------------------------Harry and Blaise-----------------------------

Running down the fire escape, watched as Blaise ran down the dark alleyway that went between the mall and the building next to it. Realizing it was raining, Harry jumped over the railing and landed behind her.

"Blaise, stop," Harry yelled.

"Why, so you can yell at me some more," Blasie replied turning to face him.

"No … I don't want to yell at you … I want to … Ahhh," Harry said, but was cut off by a sharp pain in his lower abdomen.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Blaise asked.

"I … ," Harry tried to reply, but the pain was to much for him.

"He's going to die, that's what's going on," said a maniacal voice from behind Harry.

As Blaise looked down, she saw that a knife was being retracted from Harry's body. But before she knew it, Harry had pushed her down to the ground, and turned to see his attacker. Blaise had seen nothing, since she was laying face down. After a few minutes of hearing sounds of fighting, Blaise heard a pair of footsteps running away, and something falling beside her. Gathering her courage, Blaise got up and was shocked beyond belief. Harry was laying beside her bleeding badly.

"Harry I need to get you to a hospital," Blaise said as she knelt beside him, cradling his head.

"No … h … hospital," Harry grunted.

"But …," Blaise stopped and looked at her wrist as if she was thinking about something.

"Wh … What … are … you … g … going to do," Harry asked almost falling unscience.

"I know a way to save you, but it well change you a little, well you do it?" Blaise asked.

All Harry could do was nod his head. At the nod of his head, Blaise brought her wrist to her mouth and bit into her main vain.

"Now Harry, not many people know this, but thanks to my mother, I am half vampire, so by drinking my blood, it well change you, and give you life again, but it well only work one way," Blaise explained while bringing her now blood gushing wrist to a shocked Harry.

"What?" Harry asked not wanting to die.

"The only way for my blood to save you, is the return of an emotion," Blaise said not wanting to say the real word yet.

"Wha … what emotion?"

"The only way is for you to be truly in love with me, then my blood well work. Yes Harry, Love," Blaise explained as Harry opened his eyes wide, " and before you ask, I am in love with you Harry Potter."

Looking deep into her ice blue eyes, Harry made his choice between life and death.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter 

_**WARNING – THIS CHAPTER CONSISTS OF A LEMON…BEWARE.**_

As Ron got up, and brushed himself down of ash, and soot, he looked around the office of Dumbledore to find him sitting in chair to his left.

"Mr. Weasley, what owe the surprise visit?" Dumbledore stated not even looking up from the fire.

"I need to talk to you about Harry, and what happened to your office?" Ron explained and asked as he looked around the office.

"Harry is responsible for the condition of my office," Dumbledore explained as he had done nothing to fix it, "and what does Harry need help with?"

"Harry needs help with nothing, he needs to be bloody controlled, I saw him fight at the mall, and I was shocked at the power coming off of him," Ron stated.

"Controlled? I have tried that, and have maintained it until now," Dumbledore replied.

"Listen, you made me become his friend, and now measures need to be taken. What do we do?" Ron reminded him, and asked. Dumbledore suddenly had a mysterious grin on his face.

------------------------------------------Ginny & Hermione----------------------------------

Ginny and Hermione had been lying in Hermione's bed, kissing, and talking about what was on their minds. Now, Hermione had to say something, which she didn't know how to say. So, lighting the fire in her, she gathered her Gryffindor courage and turned to Ginny.

"Ginny," Hermione said getting her attention.

"Yeah?" Ginny perked up.

"I love you," Hermione blushed.

"Say that again," Ginny thought that she had heard wrong.

"I. Love. You." Hermione said slowly.

WARNING – IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LEMONS…SCROLL UNTIL YOU SEE BOLD LETTERS.

Ginny could not contain herself anymore; she flung herself on Hermione and started to kiss her passionately. Hermione was not taken back, but kissed back with the same amount of passion. Things started to get a little smoother, since Hermione started to allow her hands to roam around on Ginny's breast, as Ginny's hand came in contact with Hermione's left breast. After relaxing a little and getting used to Ginny's touch, Hermione found herself massaging Ginny's breast, which she gladly continued. Ginny took things more further, by running her hand up Hermione's top and massaging her breast and nipple. Hermione couldn't tell her to stop, but encouraged her by removing her top, since she still had her halter-top on. After Ginny had successfully removed Hermione's top, Hermione quickly removed Ginny's top, revealing a light blue lace bra. Ginny didn't even care that Hermione had done that, but went back to Hermione and pinched her erected nipples. At the touch of the contact, Hermione gasped, and moaned into the kiss that she and Ginny were sharing at that moment. As they continued, Ginny began to kiss, massage and suck on Hermione's breasts, mean while Hermione had finally gotten Ginny's bra off releasing her perfect sized breast. Ginny had decided to straddle Hermione, but Hermione took advantage of it and sat up with her and made Ginny gasp by sucking on her nipples. As Hermione continued to arouse Ginny, she sudden found herself on her back again, with her pants undone and at her feet. When she looked to see what Ginny was doing, she suddenly arched her back, as Ginny had started to rub her on the outside of her thong. Seeing the reaction that she wanted, Ginny smiled and removed the thing with her teeth, but Hermione had instantly covered herself with her hands, until Ginny removed the rest of her clothing and started to rub Hermione again. The pleasure that rising in Hermione was burning her, and she wanted more. But as soon as she thought it, her wish came true, as Ginny suddenly pushed two fingers into her, and started to slowly push in and out.

Hermione almost screamed with pleasure, but moaned again and arched her back to give Ginny a more precise angle of approach. It took a few seconds until Hermione thought that she was going to explode, Ginny then stopped, and Hermione almost slapped her, but didn't get a chance to as Ginny had taken her legs and entwined them with her own so that both Ginny's and Hermione's women hood were touching, and started to a slow movement so that they would rub together. Ginny moaned, as Hermione screamed and moved her hips to a faster pace then what Ginny started with. Another scream escaped Hermione's mouth as she reach her climax, but Ginny didn't stop. So Hermione thinking it was her turn pushed Ginny off of her and placed her head between Ginny's legs and started to lick her womanhood. As Ginny bucked her hips asking for more, Hermione suddenly took Ginny's clit into her mouth and started to suck slowly, and then suddenly started to suck as hard as she could. Ginny was on fire, and was about to climax when Hermione stopped and looked into Ginny's eyes, and smirked, and then went back down and drove her tongue into Ginny, and flicked it in every direction. Ginny could not take it and climaxed all over Hermione's face, but Hermione didn't mind, but continued until Ginny had climaxed five more times, and then crawled to Ginny to look face to face and kissed her, before collapsing beside her, and instantly fell asleep.

OK…LEMON IS OVER….SAFE TO READ AGAIN.

-----------------------------------------Harry & Blaise---------------------------------------------

Choosing between life or death, Harry new which on he wanted. With out saying a word to Blaise, Harry used all the strength that he had left and grabbed her wrist, and put it to his mouth and started to drink. Blaise felt a wave of emotion run through her, none like she felt ever in her life before, and new from that moment that Harry truly did love her. After what seemed like forever, Harry let go of Blaise's arm and fell unconscious.

What seemed to feel like a few hours to Harry, he finally opened his eyes to see that he was in his room, in complete darkness. As he got the energy to get out of bed, Harry pulled on a pair of jeans, and placed his glasses on, only to find that it was blurry. Harry removed his glasses and everything became clear again, he could see with out his glasses for the first time since he had gotten them. Shaking the shock off, Harry walked out of his room, amazed that he can even see in the dark. As he entered the living room, to his flat, he hissed a little at the sight of the light, and only continued when his eyes adjusted. Taking a few minutes to look around, he noticed that the place was clean, and it was spotless, except for the few dishes in the sink. Getting himself together, he went to the fridge and grabbed a soda and downed it quickly.

"Well I am glad to see that you are up finally," said a calm feminine voice from behind him.

"Well after a few hours of sleep, what good does it do to stay in bed," Harry commented as he turned to her and gave her a hug.

"More like three weeks Harry," Blaise laughed, as she hugged him back and placed her head on his chest.

"Weeks. What Day is it?" Harry asked shocked.

"July 30th, 6:30 am," Blaise replied.

"Wow," was all Harry could say.

"That's what happens when you drink vampire blood, the body needs time to change," Blaise explained.

"Well…ok…I never thanked you for that," Harry said as he leaned down towards her.

"What do you mmm…," she was cut off as Harry's lips pressed against hers. She felt as if she was on cloud nine. Blaise leaned into the kiss and opened her mouth to allow Harry entrance.

"Wow," Blaise said as they parted.

"Now, I need to get washed, dressed, and then you and I are going to Gringotts," Harry stated as he headed for the washroom.

During the time that Harry was in the shower, he had noticed a few things different about his body. Looking in the mirror after he got out, the first thing he noticed was that his hair was a bit longer, and was tame. The second thing that he noticed; thanks to his new eyes, which he noticed he could see farther, and precise; he noticed that he had a pair o fangs, that were small, and barely noticeable. And the big difference that he noticed, was that his muscles were toned into a better build then they were before.

After looking at the new changes to his body, Harry got dressed in a pair of baggy black jeans, and a well fit plan black tank top. As he picked up his wand, and storing it in a hidden pocket in his pants near the bottom of his pants, he left the room, and found Blaise sitting on the couch waiting. Harry noticed that she was looking worried about something.

"Blaise what is wrong?" Harry asked as he sat down beside her.

"I feel as though you are going to reject me after your friends find out," she said looking down in shame.

Harry simple shook his head, and used his hand to make her look up, and captured her lips with a soft passionate kiss.

"Let me deal with them, because I do not care what they think, because I have waited to be with for who knows how long and nothing is going to split us apart," Harry explained, "now we should leave now, cause I need to discuss something with the Director Goblin."

With that said, Harry and Blaise left for the Leaky Cauldron in London, by taking Harry's car. With Harry driving the arrival at the Leaky Cauldron took no time.

"Morning Tom," Harry said as he walked by the bar counter.

"Same to you Mister Potter. Would you be needing anything today?" the bar keep asked.

"Sorry Tom, not today, only going to Gringotts," Harry replied as he walked up to the wall and opened the archway to diagon alley.

As Harry and Blaise walked hand in hand towards the wizard's bank, Harry noticed that everyone was looking at him. Harry just completely ignored the looks, and was about to turn onto the steps of Gringotts when someone stopped him.

"What do you think you are doing Potter?" asked a familiar voice.

"Though it is none of your concern Draco, but I am heading to the bank," Harry replied coldly.

"And why I should I ask are you with Blaise Zabini?" Draco asked as soon as he saw her changing the subject.

But Draco never received an answer, as Harry just simply turned and walked up the stairs and entered the bank. Not even before the doors were fully closed, Harry was greeted by a familiar goblin.

"Mister Potter, we were afraid that you had not received our letter about your appointment with the director," said the goblin.

"What letter? I never received a letter Griphook," Harry said remembering the goblin.

"Well, then it is good that you had decided to come early then, this way please."

Harry and Blaise followed Griphook into a back room to the right of the underground tunnels.

"Ah, Mister Potter, so good of you to come. Now we must discuss you emancipated documents," the director said.

"First, please call me Harry, and second What Documents," Harry corrected and asked shocked.

"What do you mean 'What Documents'? I mean the documents that you signed to not become an adult in the wizard & muggle world," the director explained.

"I never signed such documents, I would remember, I and I think that I would have accepted, not declined," Harry answered.

"You never signed it, but is this not your signature?" the director asked as he handed over the document.

Harry took the document and scanned it quickly, and looked for the signature, but he noticed Sirius's Signature, and then he noticed the problem.

"That is not my signature sir, I am sure of that," Harry said.

"Can you prove it?" the director asked with a little frustration behind his voice.

"Yes," Harry said, as he pulled a quill and ink from the goblin and signed his signature, "that is my signature."

As Harry handed the goblin the parchment, the goblin looked at he two signatures and realized that Harry was telling the truth, because they were both different and now the goblin was pissed.

"Mr. Potter, we are gratefully sorry," the goblin apologized, "I shall see to it that the emancipated transaction is removed and cancelled."

"With all due respect sir, I was hoping if you could just cancel it, but file that document away for future use in court, and please call me Harry."

"Certainly Harry," the goblin said and snapped his figures twice and a new transaction appeared, "now that the false one is cancelled, I need you to sign this new one, and you are going to be a full fledge wizard and adult."

Harry didn't need to be told twice, so with a gleeful face, Harry signed away with the recognizable blood quill.

"Great, now that you are an adult, you have complete access to your faults," the goblin stated as the transaction disappeared.

"Faults? I have more then one?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Yes, your have your trust found, you father's fault, you mother's fault, your grandfathers fault, and your Potter Family fault, and now that you are the head of the Black Family, you have the Black Family Fault…and you are the Head of both Potter and Black Families," the goblin listed off while ticking them off on his fingers.

"Holy Hell! Is there anything else I am not aware of?"

"Well we could see if there is anything," the goblin said while rubbing his chin.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"I think that he is complicating the idea of using Personal Parchment," Blaise spoke up.

"You are correct miss. What do you think Harry?" the goblin asked.

"Let's do it."

------------------------------------Dumbledore at Number 12--------------------------------------

As Harry was getting prepared to use the Personal Parchment, Albus was gathering anyone that was supposed to be at the reading of Sirius's will, and anyone that he thought should be at the will reading.

"Now, is everyone ready to leave?" Dumbledore asked the group in front of him.

"What about Harry? Surly he needs to be there?" Tonks asked.

"Harry has told me that he wishes nothing of this will reading, and wants nothing that Sirius has left him, and gave me the authority to do anything I need to do with what ever he is given," Dumbledore explained.

"What! Harry wouldn't do that," Hermione said.

"Miss. Granger, Harry has and well remain at the Dursley's until the beginning of September when he needs to return to school," Dumbledore replied.

"Harry isn't even at the Dursley's…"

"Granger hold your tongue. The headmaster knows best," Snape interrupted.

"We better be off," Dumbledore stated and activated the portkey, and they were gone in a blink of an eye.

------------------------------------Harry and Blaise----------------------------------

"Now Harry please place three drops of blood from your index finger on you left hand on the paper to your left, and the same from the other index finger on the piece of paper on your right."

As Harry did what completed the task he was told to do, he was told that it would take a few minutes for the parchment to take affect.

"My god! I do not believe it!" the goblin exclaimed.

"What?"

"Take a look at this one first Harry, it is your fathers side," the goblin said as he handed the parchment to Harry, and it read.

**_Harry James Potter – Father's Side_**

_**Head of Potter/Black Family**_

_**Half Vampire – immune to sunlight**_

_**Heir to Rowena Ravenclaw**_

_**Heir to Gryffindor**_

_**Heir to Merlin**_

"Holly Hell, what the fuck, why wasn't I told?" Harry asked shocked out loud.

"That's not all, here look at this," the goblin said handing Harry the other parchment, and it read.

**_Harry James Potter – Mother's Side_**

_**Half Incubus – wings with magically ability of blinding light**_

_**Heir to Maven Family**_

_**Heir to Helga Hufflepuff**_

"Okay, that is new. So I am basically the Heir to Hogwarts," Harry joked, "but what is with the third parchment?"

"This Harry is you abilities. Magic and Non-Magic," the goblin said.

_**Harry James Potter – Non-Magic/Magic Abilities**_

_**Non-Magic: Master Swords Man(Blocked)**_

_** Master at all martial arts (Blocked)**_

_** Master at Weapons (Blocked)**_

_**Magic: Persaltongue**_

_** Ancient master of Necromancy (Blocked)**_

_** Shadow Mage (Blocked)**_

_** Ancient Dark Magic (Blocked)**_

_** Master at Occlumency (Blocked)**_

_** Master at Legimency (Blocked)**_

_** Warlock Mage (Blocked)**_

_** Multi Animagus – Phoenix, Golden Griffin, Shadow Phoenix, Dark Wolf, **_

_** Anaconda (Blocked)**_

_** Wand less and Wordless Magic (Blocked)**_

_** Mind Speak (Block)**_

_** Vampire Abilities**_

"What the Fuck. Why is it all blocked?" Harry asked as he sat down.

"Well it would be, but not all of it, if you want I could unblock it all for you," the goblin stated.

"Well it hurt?" Harry asked.

"A little."

"Let's do it then, but make it fast, I have a will reading to get to," Harry said as he stood up again.

"Miss. Zabini, please stand back, and to not worry about Harry. He is in good hands. Here we go."

And with that, the goblin started to chant in his native tongue, and waved his hand around in some weird patterns that he continued to repeat. Suddenly, Harry was struck in the chest with a blinding white light. Harry felt as though he had been bitten by a dragon, but the pain was getting worse and he felt as though he was under the crucio curse, he suddenly screamed and doubled over in pain.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

As Dumbledore and the few people that he had brought with, walked into the front doors of Gringotts. Walking up to the main desk, Dumbledore cleared his throat to get the goblins attention.

"Yes, what can I do for you and your guests professor Dumbledore?" the goblin asked after looking up.

"We are here for the will reading of Sirius Orion Black," Dumbledore stated.

"Well, we are going to be at least another few minutes to get everything together and organized, please wait until a goblin is sent to get you," the goblin replied.

Dumbledore just waved off the part of waiting, but was confused of why the group could not be sent into the room of the will reading to wait.

------------------------------------Harry and Blaise-----------------------------------

Harry was in extreme pain, but did not yell or show any emotion. He thought that it would never end, since it felt as though his insides were being torn out of his body. Soon though, the pain stopped, and Harry was surrounded by a blinding white light, and again, the pain instantly returned. But the only difference from this pain was the fact that it felt as though his body was forced to change. Within a few minutes the pain stopped again, and the goblin stopped chanting, and suddenly covered his eyes.

"Why are you covering your eyes?" Harry asked as he turned to face Blaise who instantly covered her eyes.

"Harry, maybe you can learn to control your wings," the goblin replied.

"What?"

"Your wings Harry, close them, please," Blaise, stated.

Harry just gave up, and concentrated on his new wings, but he didn't think about his wings folding inwards, cause they instantly retracted into his back.

"Well that was interesting," Blaise stated.

"Yes, indeed, now Harry, how do you feel?" the goblin asked.

"I feel much more relaxed, my body has changed again, but I think that I should get to the will reading," Harry replied.

"That sounds like a good idea. Griphook well take you, through the connecting door, because Dumbledore and company are here and I think that Dumbledore has a plan," the goblin said as the door opened to the right.

As Griphook came in, he bowed and led Harry and Blaise into the next room. Harry wanted to see what Dumbledore was up to so he went and stood in the shadows, and instantly vanished. While Blaise took a seat near the back and was covered by a growing shadow.

Dumbledore was getting impatient, because the group had been waiting for 20 minutes. He was about to go and demand that the will reading to start, until a goblin approached him.

"Mr. Dumbledore, please bring your group this way," the Goblin requested as he walked back into the door he came out of while Dumbledore and company followed him.

As soon as Dumbledore stepped into the room, he felt a familiar presence of magic, but I instantly faded away. Griphook went straight to the podium, and told everyone to take a seat.

"Now, if you could please say that you are here when I call your name. Hermione Granger ("Here"), Nymphadora Tonks ("here"), Remus Lupin ("here"), Mr. & Mrs. Weasley ("here"), Ron Weasley ("here"), and Mr. Potter," but before Harry could say anything Dumbledore stepped in.

"Mr. Griphook, Harry Potter has sent me a letter of authority, and said that he is unable to attend due to his emotional state."

"Is that so Professor, then who are these other people with you," Griphook asked.

"They are with me, since I believe that they are trustworthy enough, and Harry has granted me rights to anything given to him."

In the shadows, Harry's anger was growing rapidly. He was pissed off to hell, but before he could say anything, Blaise did while standing up and leaving the shadows.

"Professor Dumbledore, exactly when did Harry sign this form?" she asked making everyone stand up and turn around.

"Miss Zabini, I do not know why you are here, but Harry sent it the day after the letter about the will reading was sent to him, though it is none of your business," Dumbledore replied with a nervous twinkle in his eye as he felt a magical power increase rapidly out of no where.

"Well that's a bag of bullshit, he has been asleep for the past three weeks, adjusting to some new changes to his blood," Blaise snapped.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE ZABINI, AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HARRY?!!!" Ron yelled as he suddenly realized that there was a Slytherin in the room.

"I am not telling you Weasley, it is none of your concern," Blaise replied calmly.

"TELL ME NOW YOU WHORE!" Ron yelled as he drew his wand.

Before he could even point his wand at Blaise, Ron was sent flying into the nearest wall by nothing, and his wand disappeared into the shadows.

"Who the hell is there?' Ron asked as he got up, " and why are you defending this whore?"

Again Ron was sent through the air, but this time he was sent out of the room and was locked out as the doors closed behind him.

"I demand that you tell me who is in this room," Dumbledore demand Griphook.

"And I demand that you leave this will reading," a dark voice came from the shadows.

"Do not disrespect the Headmaster," Snape snarled and shot a stunner into the shadows.

Suddenly, the stunner was deflected, and was replaced by a reducto curse, that hit Snape in the chest, and due to the speed, he went flying into the wall behind him and was instantly unconscious. Immediately spells were shot into the shadows, but the spells were blocked by a red shield that looked more like lightening.

"I well repeat Dumbledore. I demand that you leave this will reading, which you are not welcome at."

"I am here on the behalf of…" Dumbledore was shocked.

"Me Dumbledore?" Harry said as he walked out of the shadows, but he had raw magic crackling around his body.

"Harry what are you doing here?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"The same reason that you are," Harry responded.

"But Dumbledore…"

"Dumbledore here, is a manipulative old fuck, and doesn't even care about me. To him I am a weapon at his disposal," Harry interjected.

"Mr. Potter, I believe that you are mistaken," Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry Professor, but you are wrong, Dumbledore has been lying to me since the beginning." Harry replied.

"Do you have proof if this Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked, looking him straight in the eye.

"Let's wait until after the will reading, for everything should be answered afterwards," Harry stated as he grabbed Blaise's hand and led her to two seats in the front, "Griphook if you please."

"Now on with the will reading," Griphook stated while taping en envelope with his finger.

_I, Sirius Orion Black, now being of mind and body(Remus Stop smirking), declared this my last will and testimony, blah blah blah. Fuck the formalities, Harry I am sorry that I did not survive the war, and only hope that I went out in battle, or doing something extreme stupid. Now first I would kindly ask anyone that was not on the list of people that should be here to kindly get the FUCK OUT._

No one moved, not even Professor McGonagall, but Harry didn't mind and just listen to the rest of the will.

_Now that they are gone, lets get to business. To Nymphadora Tonks, Nah Nah Nah, can't get me for saying your name, I here by give her 500,000 gallons, and reinstate her family as Blacks. Second I leave Remus Lupin 500,000 gallons, and only if he buys a new wardrobe. To the Weasleys, I leave you 500,000 gallons for looking after Harry. To Hermione Granger, I leave 20 books from the Black Library that are in the corner of the room. To Ronald Weasley, I leave you nothing, since you have stabbed Harry in the back by going to Dumbledore about what he has been doing, and I here by give your little sister, Ginivera Weasley your money, which is the amount of 2000 gallons, only since she said that she would never go against Harry. No I leave the rest of the Black fortune and estates to one Harry James Potter. Do what you wish with it, and be a teenager for once ok. Now I well see all of you again, but only if it is in like 90 years, if not, I'll kick your ass when you get up here._

"Now that that is done your money well be transferred to your accounts, except Miss. Weasley's, since Mr. Black set up a personal account for her, sp her brother would not get his hands on the money. Also the only way for her to get the money is for the new Head of the Black Family to give her permission and the key. Now Harry please come and get this folder of all your assets from Mr. Black," Griphook explained as he pulled a blood red folder from underneath his podium. As Harry went up to get his folder, Ron had managed to get back into the room during the will reading and heard that he was left out of his money.

"Why the hell do I get nothing?" he asked in rage.

"Well from the will, I heard that you betrayed Harry, so that's why," Blaise explained smoothly.

"I wasn't asking you, you Slytherin…"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, cause Harry had been listening while he had received his folder, and without anyone seeing him move, he had Ron above the ground two feet in a one handed choke.

"Finish that sentence Weasley and you'll never reproduce, got me," and he threw him to the nearest wall.

"Harry I demand that you give me that Folder so that it is in proper care," Dumbledore stated as he made his way towards Harry.

"I believe that it was left to me Dumbledore, so fuck off." Harry shot back, "Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley, sorry about Ron, but I must leave now, and anyone wishing to contact me, just ask Hermione and she will get letters to me. And Dumbledore, don't even think about trying to use Legimens on her, cause if you do, I well mentally rip your brain apart from the inside out." And Harry started to walk towards the doors, with Blaise at his side.

"Why are you protecting this bitch Harry?" Ron asked as he got up from being thrown into a wall.

"For your information Ronald, Blaise, saved my life the other night, and now you are screwed."

And it happened in an instant, Harry closed the distance between him and Ron in a matter of one second, and punched him in the head, and kicked him back into the wall. As Ron slide down the wall unconscious, Harry backed away two feet and was about to cast a spell, when Blaise stopped him.

"He is not worth it Harry, let it go," she said in a calm voice.

"Your right my love, but he well get it what is coming to him some day," Harry replied softly, turning he faced Mr. Weasley again, "tell Ginny she needs to contact me as soon as possible ok."

Receiving a nod from him, Harry the walked towards the door, again, and was this time stopped by everyone that Dumbledore had brought.

"Harry, I command you, as your Head Master to hand me that folder, and relinquish everything that you now own to me, as I am your magical Guardian." Dumbledore said with a raised wand.

"Guardian? If I remember correctly, the duty of a guardian is to make sure that the person that they are supposed to be the guardian to is makes sure that they are safe. You were never my Guardian Dumbledore since you placed me in the home of abusive relatives, just like you placed Voldemort in a abusive home. And for everyone that didn't know, my magical guardian was Sirius Black, and he had me Emancipated earlier, so fuck off."

And Harry let a powerful wave of magic crack off him and send Dumbledore and his followers to the floor. And he walked out the door and headed to the carts to go to his vaults.


	9. Authors Note 2

Ok Everyone, here is the thing, the reason a new chapter is not being put up is because I have exams next week and I am trying to make it possible for me to actually pass my classes. And anyway, I was hoping some readers could give me some ideas for what to do next in my story…I am at a lost. Please email ideas. Thank You


	10. Authors Note 3

OK everyone, I know that I haven't updated any stories in a very long time, but I have lost any interest in continuing my stories...i have a few ideas for a few more in my head its just getting them down on paper.

I was also wondering if anyone had any ideas or maybe a challenge that they would like me to write...i have one on the way but I wanna get a few chapters done first...it is going to be a harry potter cross over story.

Please let me know OK...thanks


	11. Suggestions

Ok every one...i was thinking after reading all of the reviews that I was sent about two of my stories...i was wondering what ppl would think if I combined my two stories...Vampires love, and lightnings shadow? I am going to re write them from the beginning again but if you are OK with it being a harry/tonks/blasie story let me know...if not I well just re write both of them.


End file.
